Camping!
by penguinsrICYCOOL
Summary: The gang is packing there bags and going camping!TROYELLA,ZEKEPAY,CHAYLOR!
1. The Trip!

**Camping Chapter 1:The Trip!**

**OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!**

"I need all the permision slips by NEXT monday!If I dont have your slip you cant go on this trip!"Mr.Hunter,the science teacher said.

"Are we clear?"Asked Mr.Hunter.

"Yes Mr.Hunter..."The class said.

**BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!!**

The Halls

"So Gabi are you going on the trip?"Taylor asked.

"Yea!Are you?"Gabi said.

"Of course!"Taylor said.

"Hey guys!"Sharpay said.

"Hey so are you going on the camping tri-"Taylor asked but got cut off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!I HATE CAMPING!"Sharpay yelled.

"Aw!Come on Shar it'll be fun!"Gabriella said.

Taylor and Gabriella both did the puppy dog look.

"Ok..Fine!"Sharpay said.

"YAY!"Gabriella and Taylor yelled.

"Woah!What are you guys so happy about"Troy said.

"The camping trip!"Gabriella told her boyfriend.

"So are you coming?"

"Nah!

"What?"

"Just kidding!Someones gotta be there to protect you!"

"Hehehe"

BEEP!BEEP!

"Oh thats my watch I gotta go meet up with Chad!"Taylor said.

"BYEE!"Taylor said.

_"I want fabulous that is my simple requ-"_

"Hello...Oh Hi Zekey!...Oh right now...Okay see you there!...Bye!"

"Well I gotta jet see you guys on Monday!"Sharpay said.

"Byee!"Sharpay said.

"So what do you want to do.."Troy said.

"Well we could go to my house and watch movies since my mom is at work,"Gabriella said.

"Okay!"Troy said.

**A/N:Well theres the first chap I need 2 reviews!**


	2. On The Way There

**Camping**

**Ch. 2:On the way there**

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait I just had 2 work on this project.**

"Alright class I need to check who is here and who isn't!"Mr.Hunter said.

**With Troy,Gabriella,Taylor,Chad,Sharpay,Ryan...**

"Ugh!!!!!!!!!!This is gonna take forever!"Sharpay said.

"I know when Mr.Hunter needs to check he just never stops!!"Chad said.

"Alright everybody is here lets head toward Lake TinTan" **(Made up xD)**

**Busss...**

"Alright here is the seating order!!!"Mr.Hunter yelled

Gabriella Troy

Sharpay Ryan

Taylor Chad

And Mr.Hunter just kept going down the list and down... and down...

**1 hour later...**

"So whatcha listening to?"Troy asked Gabriella

"Just all the songs we recently sung"

"What songs??"

"Oh just Everyday,Start of Something New,and Breaking Free"

"Oh.."

"Yup"

**2 hours later...**

"Chad did you bring the volleyball??"

"Yea"

"The net"

"Yea"

"Good"

**3 hours later...**

"Ryan did you bring my sun tan lotion??"

"Yes"

"Did you bring my Sunglasses??"

"Yes"

"Did you bring my Green Towel??"

"Yes"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Whats wrong!?"

"You brought that hideous ugly grass colored towel!!**(no offense to people who like green)**"

"Yea...is that a problem??"

"Yes!!Its so hideous!!!"

"Well what should I do??"

"Call dad!"

"And tell him what?!"

"That I need my pink towel!The one with my initials...in GOLD!"

"You call him!!"

"Fine but if I break a nail its on you!"

**4 hours later...**

Gabriella,Taylor,and Sharpay were in a IM conversation.

**Troyella14:Hey girls!**

**TayxChad4ever:Hey Gabs**

**ButItsMeeeSharpay19:GUYS WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!!!!**

**Troyella14:What is it??**

**ButItsMeeeSharpay19:I DONT HAVE MY PINK TOWEL:'(**

**TayxChad4ever:Regular old Sharpay... :-D**

**Troyella14:Yup**

**A/N;Well theres chapter 2!! REVIEW(4)!!**


	3. A Date

**Chapter 3**

A date

**A/N:Good no Great news im on Vacation :-D which means more updates!!!Isnt that great!!!The next few chapters are gonna involve only 2 people like this chapter is gonna involve Ryan,Sharpay,Zeke and there may be some zekepay (finally)!!**

I want fabulous that is my simple request all-

Sharpay,**Mr.Evans**

Daddy?!

**Yes pumpkin??**

Can you bring me my pink towel??

**What!Im all the way in Albaquerque and you are at Lake TinTan!**

Pwease...come on take the plane!

**Fine but im leaving after im done!**

OK!

"So how did it go??"Ryan asked**(A/N:They are still on the bus)**

"He's taking the helicopter here and bringing my towel,"Sharpay said.

"Really?"

"Yea"

**At Lake Tin Tan...**

"Hey Sharpay!"Zeke said running up to Sharpay

"Hey Zeke!"

"I wanted to give you these cookies"

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome!"

Sharpay was just about to leave until...

"Wait Shar!"

"Yes?"

"How about we go on a picnic later tonight"

"Ummmm...Sure!"

"Great meet me near the lake at 7"

"Ok bye!"

"Bye!"

**7:00...**

"Hey Shar!"

"Hey Zeke!So what did you bring??"

"Oh just some snickerdoodles,cake,and some creme brulee"

"Ohh I like your Creme Brulee's!"

"Thanks!"

"So who do you Share a cabin with??"

"Oh just Me,Chad,Ryan,and Troy.How bout you??"

"Oh just Taylor and Gabi"

"Oh"

"Yup"

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"Sorry I gotta run!!Its getting late!"Sharpay said.

"Wait!"

"Zeke I Have no time t-"

She was cut off by Zeke pushing his lips onto hers.They just stayed there in the gleaming moonlight.

"Wow."was all Sharpay could say.

"Yea"

"well i"ll see you in the morning"

"Uh yea bye"

**Girls Cabin..**

"So how was the date??"Taylor asked

"Oh nothing special we just ate and I said I had to go and we sorta kissed"Sharpay said blushing.

"O"Gabriella said.

"My"Taylor said.

"God!"They both said.

BEEP!BEEP!

"Oh its 11 time to hit the hay!"Taylor said.

"Yea"Gabriella said.

**Boys Cabin...**

"So how was the date??"Chad asked

"Oh I just gave her the things I made and we kissed-"

"Woah!Woah!Woah!Hold up!"Troy said.

"Yea you guys kissed??"Chad asked.

"You kissed my sister!!!!"Ryan said.

"Yea.."

"YAWN"Chad yawned "we better get to sleep"

"Yea"

A/N:Well there you have it chapter 3 :-D

Plz review


End file.
